


Super Serum Kitty

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Transformation, Established Relationship, Inspired by Fanart, Kind of..., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something happens during a mission, ending in a part cat - part super soldier Steve running around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Serum Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Link to fanart =
> 
> https://33.media.tumblr.com/c5503c49b81090444362c669a59f0093/tumblr_nwqzxlysd71ue4pmro1_250.gif
> 
> \- Updated -

“Cap, clean up’s done. Let’s go” Natasha spoke into her intercom.

 

“Yeah, come on Cap.” Clint added in enthusiastically.

 

“Cap?” Tony’s voice come through the intercom, he sounded almost worried. There was five minutes of radio silence before Thor spoke up.

 

“Man of Iron, you may want to come to my location.” His tone calm and secure. “On my way” Tony replied.

 

When Tony arrived at Thor’s location he was… surprised.

 

Steve was sitting in the corner of the old abandoned, partially blown up, building. He was curled in on himself, Tony grimaced at how small he looked.

 

“Steve?” Tony asked, taking off the Iron Man mask. Steve lifted his head to look at Tony, but quickly put it back between his knees.

 

Tony did a double-take when a black sliek tail wrapped itself around Steve's large, athletic, calves.

 

“Steve…” Tony took a cautious step forward, glancing at Thor before squatting in front of Steve.

 

“I will… leave you two” was all Thor said as he walk away.

 

****

 

“Tony! can you please stop analyzing me?” Steve said sternly.

 

“Steve… you’re a Cat! You have whiskers, and a tail, and freaking ears! What am I supposed to do; watch you get hyped up on coffee like it’s catnip?”

 

“I don’t know!” Steve shouted, instantly feeling himself deflate and guilt setting in, “I don’t know… I’m sorry for shouting” He said more quietly.

 

“It’s fine, It’s fine” Tony sighed, “Can I please just test your DNA to see if I can reverse this or not, please”

 

Steve sighed before grabbing his tail, holding out towards his boyfriend, “Fine, but be careful please.”

 

Tony looked at him with mocked offense, “Always, but just to warn you; this may hurt.”

 

Hurt didn’t even begin to cover the pain Steve felt run down his spine when the tweezers Tony was holding plucked out one of the, long, soft hair out of his tail.

 

“ _Hhsssss_ ” Tony turned around, still holding the sample container with his hair in it, a look of confusion, amusement, and a small amount of fear written on his face as he looked at his, now super soldier kitten boyfriend that just hissed at him.

 

“Did you hiss at me?” He chuckled

 

“Yes I’m sor-” Steve started, but Tony interrupted him. Tony was no longer trying to hold back his laughter.

 

“That was adorable!” was all Tony managed to get out before falling on his ass, still laughing.

 

The lab slide open slightly, Clint popped his head in, “Do we have a cat?” More laughter came from the direction of Tony, even louder now. Steve had successfully hidden behind a self before Clint could see him.


End file.
